


Другая жизнь

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Series: Бесформенный мир [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Impostor Syndrome, Mental Health Issues, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Просто так вышло: я не знаю её, но люблю её.





	Другая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Я написала эту работу по своему сну, полностью следуя своим ощущениям в нём и лишь незначительно скорректировав сюжет и детали. В данном сне я немного пожила в теле Феликса Марка (Frozen Plasma, Diorama) в женской ипостаси.
> 
> Diorama - Amnesia Club.  
> Frozen Plasma - Crossroads.

— Простите! — окликает меня девушка, и я покорно останавливаюсь, откладывая запланированный поход к бару на несколько минут. Она подбегает ко мне, прижимая к груди свёрток и беспокойно озираясь по сторонам — лишь бы никто не захватил моё внимание раньше неё. То, как развеваются на бегу её длинные волнистые волосы, жмурятся голубые глаза и стучат по полу короткие каблуки длинных сапог, кажется мне давно знакомым, вот только мы увиделись впервые на прошлой неделе. А я откуда-то помню больше, чем произошло за неделю. Этим воспоминаниям, по моим ощущениям, не первый год.

Девушка останавливается передо мной и, несколько замявшись, протягивает мне свёрток. Она невольно опускает взгляд при этом и говорит быстро, боясь отнимать моё время. Я бы хотела сказать ей, что времени у меня предостаточно, и я могу говорить с ней сколько угодно, вот только время и правда ограничено, и со мной захочет поговорить ещё человек сто.

— У меня есть для вас подарок! Я не знаю, как вы к этому относитесь, да и подойдёт ли размер, но я очень старалась, я хотела сделать что-то особенное для вас и в знак любви к вашей группе! Вы же скоро поедете с концертами в Россию? Там будет холодно, я думаю, мой подарок будет кстати! А я сама туда, к сожалению, не смогу попасть…

Пока она говорит всё это, я принимаю её свёрток и тут же открываю его. В нём оказывается свитер, связанный этой девушкой — чёрный, с большим белым рисунком в форме замысловатого логотипа группы, в которой я  _(с некоторых пор?..)_ играю. Сколько же времени и сил она потратила на него? Сколько тепла вложила в каждую петельку, каждый ряд? И всё потому, что ей нравится музыка, нравлюсь я. Точнее — та, кем я стала. Я не могу сдержать восхищения этой работой; на лицо тотчас наползает растроганная улыбка, и я негромко, искренне говорю девушке:

— Спасибо.

Я складываю вещь обратно в свёрток, но мне некуда его убрать, поэтому я прямо с ним в руке заключаю девушку в крепкие объятия. Она обомлевает в этот момент, но быстро соображает, что происходит, и отчаянно вцепляется в меня. Да, объятия крепкие, но длятся они лишь несколько кошмарно коротких секунд. Я бы хотела держать её в объятиях дольше, но я чувствую, что не должна — я не должна была, на самом деле, вообще обнимать её. Неправильно. Неприемлемо. Просто так вышло: я не знаю её, но люблю её — или, точнее, я-то её знаю, но не знает та, чью роль я играю с некоторых пор. Запутанная и абсурдная ситуация. Как бы я ни силилась вспомнить что-то более конкретное об этой девушке, я не могу. Есть только подозрение, что колющее тёплое чувство в груди и нестерпимое желание побыть с ней больше времени появились не сейчас, а намного раньше. И что эти желания всегда были безответными. Я почти готова позвать девушку с собой к бару, предложить ей, может быть, прогуляться, но в то же время на меня давит ответственность за — назовём её так — мою героиню. Я должна поступать так, как поступает она. Я не могу по-другому. И я говорю снова:

— Спасибо, что пришла. Замечательный подарок. Я очень ценю твою заботу, и теперь я точно не буду умирать от гриппа посреди тура. А если буду — можешь лично добить, мне не будет никакого оправдания!

Девушка вместе со мной заливается смехом с этой шутки, которая, впрочем, не принадлежит мне. Так обычно говорит моя героиня. Она всегда непринуждённо шутит с фанатками, и те окрестили её «солнышком» за это. Ещё пара слов — и моей героине нужно уходить, ведь она, к сожалению, очень занятая женщина.

Я прощаюсь с девушкой и быстро разворачиваюсь к бару, где меня ждут. Впрочем, на пути меня неоднократно ловят другие фанаты с просьбами подписать им буклет любимого альбома или сфотографироваться с ними, и я бросаю лишний взгляд через плечо: девушка всё ещё стоит на месте, сжимая подол свободной клетчатой рубашки, такая светлая, радостная, умилённая, вспоминает этот момент, когда я её обняла. Да только она радуется потому, что обнималась с моей героиней — она не знает, что где-то внутри есть эта маленькая я, давно и отнюдь не взаимно влюблённая в неё. Это я должна стоять сейчас с мечтательным взглядом и возвращаться снова и снова в мыслях к коротким объятиям. Но поскольку я стала своей героиней, которая, к слову, раза в два старше этой девушки, я иду дальше, а внутри меня разливается невыносимо едкая горечь.

Просто так вышло: моя любовь к этой знакомой и в то же время незнакомой девушке — единственное, что сейчас осталось от меня настоящей. Если я правильно думаю… если я существую отдельно от героини…

Я точно помню: однажды я проснулась не собой, а кем-то другим. Знаменитой, удивительной женщиной, играющей на клавишных в одной группе, поющей в другой и делающей всё вместе в своём соло-проекте. Я проснулась после глубокого и тяжёлого слепого сна, и на меня резко свалилась её жизнь — нужно было срочно бежать на репетицию, дописывать последнюю песню для сольного альбома и готовиться к выступлению на готическом фестивале. Помню, как мне на секунду стало дико страшно от того факта, что я должна играть на синтезаторе — ведь я же ничего не умею! Я вообще не смыслю в музыке! Как я буду изображать обратное?.. Но нет, страх оказался напрасным: все знания и умения моей героини остались при мне. Как будто я всегда была ею. Может, это я и есть? Тогда откуда же всплыли воспоминания о девушке, которую я не знаю? Точнее, она не знает… или всё-таки я? Может быть, я больна? У меня провалы в памяти? Галлюцинации? Где тогда мои таблетки и почему все ведут себя так, будто я совершенно адекватна? Чёрт возьми!

До тех пор, пока мы не поехали в тур по Европе, я относительно успешно мирилась с новой-старой-неизвестно-какой действительностью. Мне понравилось проводить время в студии, веселиться с группой, участвовать в мозговых штурмах, выдавать разного рода импровизации, пусть и с чувством тотального отчуждения, и с неясными воспоминаниями без формы и смысла. Я пыталась привыкнуть. Это всё ещё могла быть я, это могла быть моя замечательная жизнь. Но на концерте в Вене на прошлой неделе воспоминания приобрели форму — стали этой девушкой-фанаткой, которая последовала за нами. Уже пять выступлений в разных странах позади — и она была на четырёх из них. Она не покидала мои мысли всё это время, пусть и заговорила со мной только сейчас, в Кёльне. Она всегда была в первом ряду, без опасений бросала сумку прямо у сцены, знала наизусть каждую нашу песню и попадала в объективы всех фотографов поблизости. Я жалею, что не спросила хотя бы её имени — может, я вспомнила бы больше. Я жалею, что узнавать имена фанаток — не в характере моей героини. Если она их и узнаёт, то всё равно не может запомнить.

Около бара меня ждёт другая удивительная женщина — Тельма, вокалистка и создательница группы. Вернее даже — создательница своей вселенной в рамках группы. Та, которой моя героиня безоговорочно доверяет, ведь они  _(мы?)_  знакомы с детства. Высокая и немного загадочная Тельма с серыми, как смог, глазами.

Она делает изящный, почти дирижёрский жест рукой и говорит:

— А вот и Фелиция.

Да, точно. Имя моей героини. Когда я подхожу достаточно близко, я слышу негромкое:

— Мне кажется, или тебя что-то тревожит?

Какая она всё-таки проницательная, моя подруга. Подруга Фелиции. Поскольку Фелиция ей доверяет, я говорю:

— Тебе не кажется.

— Когда будем в отеле, расскажешь мне, хорошо?

— Хорошо.

Я чувствую, что могу рассказать ей, но сомневаюсь, что она действительно поймёт. Если бы только моя героиня, Фелиция, вернулась и взяла над всем контроль… если я правильно думаю, и она существует отдельно от меня…

В номере отеля есть кожаный диванчик, и Тельма сразу занимает его полностью, разлёгшись и вытянув ноги. Мне остаётся только сесть в кресло рядом. Тельма лениво тянется рукой к стеклянному журнальному столику, где стоит её любимый напиток, и спрашивает:

— Так что, Фелиция?

Я пододвигаю бокал ближе к Тельме и отвечаю:

— Это довольно сложно и запутанно. Я постараюсь объяснить, но…

— Я постараюсь понять. — Тельма звучит, как всегда, уверенно, и мне хочется разделить её уверенность. Фелиция бы так и сделала. А я… я могу только попытаться.

Я рассказываю Тельме обо всём: и об отчуждении, и о бесформенных воспоминаниях, и о знакомой-незнакомой девушке, которую я люблю, и о внутренней маленькой себе. Однако я рассказываю это всё так, как рассказала бы Фелиция — лишь в отдельных словах и интонациях я слышу что-то от настоящей себя  _(если я вообще есть)_. И Тельма, наверное, тоже слышит. Поэтому у неё, должно быть, такой внимательный взгляд, поэтому она пьёт медленно и не так увлечённо, как обычно. По окончании рассказа Тельма некоторое время молчит, обдумывая свои слова. А потом она говорит, причём много и обстоятельно — но я не слышу в её речи ответов на свои мучительные вопросы. Она, к сожалению, не может их дать. Она объясняет мою любовь к девушке как привязанность к фанатам в целом. Она вспоминает свои периоды отчуждения. Она говорит о таком явлении, как «синдром самозванки». Она, в конце концов, мягко советует:

— Возможно, тебе стоит пойти к специалисту? Я вряд ли многое могу сделать, хотя мне отчасти и знакомы твои чувства.

— Возможно, — неопределённо киваю я, и Тельма залпом допивает то, что осталось у неё в бокале. Задумчиво вертит его, отражается в круглом стекле и ожидаемо предлагает:

— А пока что… пойдём в «Амнезию»? В мой, так сказать, кабинет терапии?

Фелиция никогда не отказывает Тельме в этом, и я не откажу — ничего другого мне не остаётся.

Мы идём в клуб «Амнезия», и всё то время, пока мы там сидим и напиваемся, будто в последний раз, я тщетно пытаюсь выкинуть из головы образ, определивший моё  _(возможное)_  существование: светлая, радостная, умилённая девушка с длинными волнистыми волосами. Подбегает ко мне со свёртком, отдаёт его и быстро говорит. Стоит вдали и сжимает в руках подол свободной клетчатой рубашки. А между этим — то, что я теперь пытаюсь забыть. Невыносимо едкая горечь. Пара секунд, когда я перестала быть своей героиней, и относительно успешно выстроенная привычка к новой-старой-не-знаю-какой действительности рухнула. Я пытаюсь забыть, чтобы стать своей героиней до конца, раз мне суждено — не знаю, вернётся ли она обратно и есть ли вообще.  _Это всё ещё могу быть я. Это всё ещё может быть моя замечательная жизнь._


End file.
